The Four Gate Guardians
by Midnight Ice Wolf
Summary: A girl is called upon to find the other 3 gate gaurdians & save the world with the help of Yuske & his freinds but can they do it & will the suceed? I'm haveing and tourny & need people! Please review and read (not in that order of coarse) Bye
1. The Gates Start to Open

He he he! This is prophesized to be my best fan fict. ever! Enjoy!  
  
THE FOUR GATE GAURDIANS  
  
"It is time." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Why do the gate chose to open now?" "I am not sure, I'm no sure at all." "So this means I must go doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes Kari, you must leave." "But what about my training? Surely I have much more to learn?" "No, your time training is complete. You must go to the earth and find the other Gate Guardians. Their assistance will be needed when the gates fully opens." "But Galidor what if I can't find the other guardians? What if I fail and Earth is enslaved? I just so scared." "Do not worry Kari I will always be with you." The girl no older than 16 ran to the light blue unicorn and hugged his neck. The unicorn nuzzled her check and said, "Go. Lord Koenma was kind enough to set you up as a foreign exchange student from America. He told me that you will be attending the same school as one of his spirit detectives, so maybe it will not be as bad as you think. I will transport you to his palace. Now be careful little one." And with that there was a blinding flash of blue light the girl was gone. 'Please be careful Kari I wouldn't want to lose you.'  
  
So what ca' thinks? Please review I need to know! Also anybody know what Karama's mother's name is? If you review you might just get a cookie!! (did I spell karama right?) Luv yuz! 


	2. Meet My Freinds and an Explanation

New chapter!!! (does a happy dance) this one is longer than the first. Also I need some people to be guardians so submit your person. They can't have the elements ice or fire though. Also italicized words are thoughts. Now on with the story. Hip, hip, hooray! I do not own Yu Yu Hakaso  
  
"Lord Koenma?" "What ogre?" "The girl, one of the gate guardians, is here." "Very well send her in and go get Kurama while you're at it." "Very well Lord Koenma." A young girl walked in. She was wearing tan pant, a blue tank top, and blue sneakers. She was around 5' 11" and had shoulder length blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were the color of the sea at dusk. Around her neck hung a strange silver crystal that changed colors when ever the light hit it. She bowed to Lord Koenma and stood there silently waiting for answers. "Do you know why you are here?" "No Lord Koenma." "Now I'm sure that Galidor told you that you were to find the other three gate guardians, go to school, and try to pretend you are a normal person. I see though that he failed to inform you that you will also be helping a certain thick headed spirit detective of mine." As he continued Kari thought that way he talked about Galidor made her want to tear him up into little pieces, it must have slipped Galidor's mind was all. "Now I sure you know what spirit detectives are if you don't Boton will inform you when you meet her. You will be helping Yuske Urimeshi with the assignments I give him. Any problems so far?" Kari shook her head no. He paused as if listening to something and said, "Kurama enter." Kari didn't dare turn around for fear of being rude. She heard footsteps and then a figure stepped up beside her. Koenma then continued, "Kari this is Kurama you will be staying with him and his mother." It was only then did Kari look at the boy standing next to her. He looked no older than 17 with waist length red hair. No matter how human he looked Kari could tell he was demon, though not what kind. "I took the liberty of getting your uniform and some clothes for you." "Thank you Lord Koenma." "Now I believe it is time for you to leave." Kari and Kurama both said in unison, "Goodbye Lord Koenma." When they got to Kurama's house his mother met them at the door smothering Kari in a big hug and saying welcome about a hundred times before letting go. "Thank you for having me here Mrs.umm." "Mrs. Turner dear." "Mrs. Turner." "Suchie why don't you show our guest her room." "Oh course. This way Kari." When they stepped into the hall Kurama said, "Don't mind mother she is just over excited." "Humm." "Here's your room, bathroom's next door, and I'm right across the hall." When Kurama opened the door Kari just stood there amazed. Even her room at home wasn't even close to this one and she decorated it. The walls were painted a sea green, and must have taken a lot of time, her bed and nightstand were pine, she had a walk in closet, and over in the corner was a desk complete with a lamp and computer. 'These people sure went over board.' Then she saw it. On her bed was a bed spread so beautiful it made her breath catch in her throat. A unicorn the color of fire was rearing up on a beach, behind him the sun was setting on the ocean. She walked over and traced the outline of the unicorn with her fingers. 'he almost could be Galidor if it weren't for the color' As Kurama watched he saw a softness come to her eyes. "So it must be true." "What?" "What Koenma said to me." "well I guess that all depends on what Lord Koenma said now doesn't it?" Kurama shook his head, "Never mind." "Kari I'm going to meet some friends of mine at the arcade want to come?" "Humm." With that Kurama walked out of the room and didn't look back until he was almost to the arcade. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and took a wild guess that 'humm' ment ok in Kari talk. As Kari followed Kurama down the street she began to 'What the hell am I doing? I should be doing something constructive like trying to find the other three guardians or something! Still I don't think I want to be in the same house as that crazy woman.' When they got to the arcade Kurama walked in and Kari followed him. "Kari I would like to introduce you to my friends Yuske Urimeshi, Boton, and." He didn't get to finish a loud stupid voice cut him off "Kuwabara the Great at your service." "Oh yes, Kuwabara the Great, the only thing your great for is if someone A)needs something really stupid to laugh at, or B)needs you to come be a clown for a party." This was followed by someone laughing hysterically. "Boton why don't you.oh good Heie you're here! Kari this is Heie." Then and only then did Kari look up. This Heie wore black, all black for that matter. He had demon Though she couldn't tell how strong he was, but it didn't take long for her to find out. 'Humm. His power rivals my own. Well at least now I know I'll have someone to fight.' "Anyway as I was saying Boton why don't you explain why Kari is here since I seriously doubt she will." "Ok, Kari is here to help us with our missions and." "Honestly Boton doesn't Koenma think we have enough trouble with you tagging along." "No Yuske she will not be tagging along as you so nicely put. She will be helping us or more like you with the fighting portion of the missions." "well that can't be the only reason she is hear for can it?" "No it's not she is also a gate guardian and is sent here." "A what whatian," said Kuwabara dumbly. "A gate guardian," everyone looked at Heie except for Kari, "a protector of the human realm. Though I fail to see why anyone would send anyone else to protect this worthless realm." "Because if this realm is destroyed then the whole universe will turn to great chaos. There are four of us. I am the only one currently found as Galidor so nicely put it." Everyone look intently at Kari as she continued, "Each one of us can control the elements wind, water, fire, and ice though when we come together the greater of the four powers is distinguished as our element." She paused to take a breath and then continued. "Also we have a beast guardian which is one of the four legendary animals. The beast guardian is to help us in our fight against the Aleos. There is a griffin which is wind, a dragon which is water, the phoenix which is fire, and the.," she trailed of hut Kurama finished the sentence for her, "and the unicorn which is ice." Kari nodded her head yes, "Since I am the only known guardian it is my duty to find the other three." "Ok," said Boton in her usually chirpy voice, "any questions? No. ok Kurama you and Kari want ta grab a bite to eat with us?" "No thanks Boton mother has been cooking all day for Kari's arrival and I wouldn't want to disappoint her by not showing up." "ok well bye then." "Bye Kurama, bye Kari." Said Kuwabara putting on his most charming grin all that managed to do was convince Kari that he was crazy." "See ya fox." Heie had left early Kari guessed because he wasn't there when she finished talking. Kari wondered why he seemed so familiar to her. Oh long chappie. Thank you to all who reviewed and the next chapter should be out sometime after Sunday. Chow. 


	3. The Past & What The hell's up with Hiei

Ok sorry for the long wait and thank you to all my reviewers especially those I asked to read my story! It really means a lot to me *sniff*. On with the story. Story Notes:  Kari's past and how she meet Galidor & what the hells up w/Hiei? Also italicized words are thoughts. I still need ideas for guardians and would greatly appreciate it if someone would help. Forward troops, into the battle we march! I do not own Yu Yu Hakaso! Now if I was as rich as Bill Gates I could and would own it plus Inuyasha, Zoids, Yu Yu Hakaso, DBZ, and Yu-Gi-Oh. And my own private island in the Caribbean!  Ha ha ha ah ha! On with the story.

The Four Gate Guardians

Chapter Three: The Past Revealed & What the hell's up with Hiei

As Kari and Kurama were walking down the street Kari asked, "Kurama can I ask you something?" "Only if I can ask you one." Alright, "Why did Yuske call you fox?" Kurama laughed silently to himself, "Because I am a fox demon." _'plain and simple but will she believe  me? True I am a fox demon but can she tell who I am truly?'_  "Now earlier when I said it must be true I was referring to your beast guardian being the unicorn." A sadness came into her voice just as the look came into her eyes at the sight of the comforter, "I am not sure. You see the unicorn is the rarest of the mythical creatures, only being born from eggs in a different dimension, every 500 years. They travel over one million miles to get this dimension to ensure its safety. So naturally it is the guardian of the leader."  "But how did he find you in the first place?" "When I was four my house was attacked by snake demons. I remember my mother shoving me into a closet and telling me not to make a sound."

*%*FLASHBACK*%*

"Hush Kari we are going to play a game, the person who can stay hidden from the snakes wins ok? Don't make a sound if they find you then you lose." The young girl shook her heads yes. Her mother shut the door and Kari didn't move. As she sat in the closet she tried to keep her mind on what she was going to wear to her first day of school tomorrow. Maybe I should wear that blue skirt and the white blouse mother got me at **Old Navy**. But even that could not drown out the screams of her mother and father dying.  *_I've got to be quite. I've got to be quite.* _The closet door creaked open and a snake demon peered inside, "Well look what we got here boys." He grabbed Kari by the neck and tossed her outside against a tree. She cried out in pain and scrunched her knees up to her chin. _'I hope you all die every last one of you!' _A bright flash lit up the area surrounding the building, but Kari ignored it. When she looked up she saw all the snake demons lying on the ground dead. She closed her eyes trying to make them disappear but they didn't. A few minuets later she felt something soft nuzzling her arm. She looked up to her amazement stared into the crystal clear eyes of a unicorn. He motioned for her to climb on his back and she did so the then unicorn cantered of into the sunset Kari on his back.

*%*FLASHBACK*%*

"From that day forward Galidor was my friend, my family, and my teacher." Kurama turned and looked at the girl beside him and saw that she had been crying. He reached over and touched her shoulder in a reassuring. Automatically her hands went to her eyes and she wiped away the tears on her check. "You didn't want to leave did you?" "No I didn't." "Then why did you?" "It is my duty and my fate to do so." "I don't believe in fate." With that Kurama opened the door and they walked in side.

Later as Kari lay in bed after the best meal in her life she began to wonder about how she was going to find the other guardians. One thing was for sure she was never going to find out if all she did was wonder. Since she was restless she decided to go out for a walk. She quickly put on a pair of blue jeans, a gray tank top, and jumped out the window. Even though she was on the second story she landed on the ground without making a sound. She crept swiftly and silently toward the woods behind the house. (ITURUPTION: I know it is supposed to be a apartment sort of house but I put it near the woods for a good reason *hint* Hiei) As she walked through the small forest she inhaled the smell._ 'It smelled so good! It was a lot better than that stuffy old house'_ After living out side for five of the twelve years she had lived with Galidor she was felling claustrophobic indoors. As she walked beneath the tall pine trees she failed to notice the boy above her.

Hiei was sitting in his favorite tree in the woods outside Kurama's house. He had to abandon his other one six months agosince construction worked were going to cut it down to build a new subdivision for those "those rich snotty people" and Hiei called them. A twig snapped below him causing him to snap back to reality. He looked down only to see that girl bellow him. _'what's she doing her?' _ he wondered. He watched as the girl walked under the tree he was in and stopped. Hiei froze. The last thing he need was for that girl to go running back to Kurama telling him where he was. He let out the breath he was holding when she plopped down on the ground. She let out a sigh as if in happiness. Hiei felt a little nervous around this human girl she had a strange aurora around her that was neither human nor demon. He stared down at her and tried to imagine how strong she was. She had to be very powerful since the gate guardians were only born once every five million years. She had doubts about her beast guardian but Hiei knew, oh how he knew.

~!~FLASHBACK~!~

_'God this is boring!' _Hiei thought silently to himself as he listened to Kari talking. _'I am out of here. I'll follow Kurama and her home the fox is bound to interrogate her.'_ How right he was.

~!~END FLASHBACK~!~

the unicorn was her beast guardian he was positive of that. She was to beautiful and mysterious for it not to be. He wondered what it would be like to take her in his arms and…_ 'What the crap am I thinking!?! The only person I even slightly car about is Yukina!'_ For some odd reason the tug at his heart told him differently.

Kari felt better already. now that she could think she remembered what Galidor has told her about the guardians.

~!~FLASHBACK~!~

"How will I find the others?" "You must trust in your heart all of the guardians have a emotional connection between one another."

~!~END FLASHBACK~!~

Right now her heart was telling her to go to Hiei, that he was one. She closed her eyes tried to find him with her mind.

So you like? You didn't like? Please tell. Now you know why they were near the woods. 

Hiei: WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!!! 

Karson: umm make you a little more what's the word… 

Kari: sensual? 

Karson: I guess that will work.

Kari: *does a little happy dance* Score for me! *stick tongue at Hiei*

Hiei: *mumbles something about evil bakas and crazy women*

Kari:*really hyper* well read and review so long!


	4. UH OH

Chapter 4! After days of writers block here it is! _Italicized words are thoughts _and //words like this are mental communication things\\ **Hiei is in bold.** I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho just a penny. Nope scratch that I don't even own a penny my brother just took it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: UH OH!

            Kari wasn't the least bit surprised to find Hiei in the very tree she was leaning against. A small smile crept onto her face when she saw he was looking at her. _'Why not take a little peak into his mind to see what he's thinking. That jagan eye of his will prove to be a challenge'_ She took a deep breathe and concentrated. She could not even make the slightest mistake or Hiei's eye would sense it. It surprised her greatly at what he was thinking **_' I wonder what it would be like to take her in my arms and…WHAT THE CRAP AM I THINKING?!?' _** She drew back quickly because of the power sent out when he screamed causing herself to be sensed. She was blushing profoundly when Hiei jumped down out of the tree, "Hn it's not nice to read other people's thoughts with out their permission. It isn't nice." "One whatever gave you the impression that I was nice, and two YOU shouldn't growl at people it really is ruining your social life." Hiei growled and walked of. Once again she taped into his mind this time letting him know she was there. //where did that thought come form?\\ **//Grrr, why do you wanna know?\\ **//Well seeing as the thought in genera was about me I believe I have the right to know.\\ **//Simple I was thinking.\\** With that he turned and speed off at top speed. Kari sighed, she wanted to follow him, but it would be dawn soon and she had to go to school. Galidor told her it shouldn't be that big of a problem. He had home schooled her as well as trained her to fight. The only problem she would have would be making friends, she wasn't very sociable despite her appearance. She jumped back into the window as gracefully as she jumped down. She didn't bother getting back in bed since she would have to get up in ten minuets. She walked down the hall, went into the bathroom, and jumped into the shower. (well she didn't jump but you get the idea) She let the warm water wash over her calming her down. She began to think. _'Why were those thoughts in Hiei's head? Why does he seem familiar? Why can't I get that freak out of my head!?!'_ she squeezed the water out of her hair, wrapped a towel around her, and walked out the door completely forgetting where she was. It didn't take long for her to remember. As she stepped out into the hall she bumped into someone she was just about to cuss their head off when she looked up into a pair of bright green eyes. Realizing it was Kurama a pink tint formed on her cheeks. Realizing what she had on made her turn scarlet. "Sorry," she muttered. He stepped out of the way to let her by.

            When Kurama walked into the bathroom and commenced to hitting himself in the head. _'I am so stupid she probably thinks I am an idiot now!' //Stop your whining! You couldn't have looked away even if you tried. Besides she didn't seem to mind.\\ 'what makes you think I couldn't have looked away?' //One you are attracted and two I wouldn't have let you.\\ 'We'll see next time.' //Indeed we will.\\_

Kari went to her room and opened up her closet. "Oh my god is this what I have to were?!?! It looks like a freaking tent!" Sadly she put it on her uniform, letting her hair down to the middle of her back. She put on some makeup, bounced out the door and down the hall. She jumped down the last four steps and continued to bounce down to the kitchen hyperly. (is hyperly a word?) Kurama's mother was outing the food on the table when she walked up. "Good dear you're up. Now where is… there he is, come along you don't want to be late for school." They ate frantically then grabbed their stuff and headed outside. Neither of them said a word until they got to school. "Come on we need to get your schedule." "Hn," was all Kari could say. She was to busy looking at the girl around her giving her death glares, the girl behind her and Kurama, and the boy who's heads she wanted to punch in.

            Her schedule was similar to Kurama's the only difference was World History and Athletics. The bell rang and she followed Kurama into their first class ALGEBRA. (DUM DE DUM) Kurama took an seat and Kari sat beside him. She stared down at her desk until a cold voice said, "Your in my seat." She looked up and gasped.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Live like a crab! Walk like a crab! Talk like a crab! Eat at Joe's Crab Shack. PEACE, LUV, CRAB! Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! Ha ha ha HA! _he_!

Lalalala lalalala lalala lalala~

OoOoOoOoOoOoO! I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner, that is what I chose to beee cause if I were an  Oscar Meyer Weiner, everybody would luv me!

Oscar Meyer Weiner has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!

Karson1:Ha review this story please or you will not see who the mystery person is!

Karson2: Advice, review or Pewe will get mad and you have never seen anything until you have seen an enraged evil power craving genius hamster!

Pewe: CHOW-OOOOO!


	5. School

HA! Another chapter have I completed! Take that evil doers! I am HHHHYYYYPPPEEERRR! I have to take this medicine and it makes me HHHHYYYYPPPEEERRR! On with the next chapter Kari!

Kari: Lady Karson doesn't own Yu yu Hakasho. Only her magical penny she stole back from her brother.

Trent: Hey Kari can I see that penny?

Kari: Sure here you go.

Karson: NNNNOOOOOOOO! GIVE IT BACK **NOW!**

Kurama: Here is the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: School

            "GARY!?! Is it really you?" "Yah. In the flesh. Surprised?" "You bet!" Kurama stared at the two people beside him, "you know each other?" "Yah, Gary and I were best friends when he lived in Amok(don't ask not all of name I am making this up as I go) I mean  America." Gary looked at her quizzically(I luv that word) deciding to ask her later. "Good morning class. Everyone here? Good today we have a new student," he motioned for Kari to stand, "Karison Thompson." Thank you." "Does anyone have any questions? Danny," He said pointing to a boy with brown hair and green eyes. "Yah are you single?" That 'remarkable' comment got a few snickers. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out," giving him a backward glance and a smile.

2nd PERIOD: SCIENCE

            "Class quite! Today we will be dissecting frogs," she paused to let the 'full effect' of what she had said sink into the student small brains. (meaning everybody cept Kurama, Gary, and Kari) "UGGHHH!" "Yes Mr. Terry?" Well I might mess up my hair." "Hum, poor Mr. Terry. To make matters even better I will be paring you according to your grades. Now when I call out your name go and sit with your partner at a lab table. Kurama and Gary, Lena and Donny, Elizabeth and Jane, Karison…" "Um, Mrs. Teal could you please call me Kari?" "Of coarse dear. You will be with Terry. Since you are new I don't have any of your grades in I'll have to pair you with him." She went over and sat at the table next to him. "So your new?" "No I'm not." "Hu?" "Yes I'm new." "Oh cool. Just to let you know if you don't want to get your hands messed up I'll cut up the frog for you." "Really? I thought you were worried about you hair." He blushed and said, "Naw. I just do that to get on her nerves. She's my mom." "Oh. No I'll be fine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karson: Ok nothing else important happened that day so I am going to stop there.

Kari: I will chop off your head if you don't review!  
Hiei: That's my line human!  
Karson: How do you know she's human?

Hiei: Hn?

Karson: Just saying. (wink)

Kurama:  Please review.

Gary: Hey where did I come from?

Karson: You will play an important role in the future so sit still. Thank you to Kinryou for your sumbition for one of the guardians! She will play  a role in on of the future chapters along with Gary and maybe Terry. I am going to change her up a little bit though to fit into the story but her appearance will stay the same as well as her attitude so thanks. Thank you to my other reviewers Smiley and especially Kitty the Black Ice Cat keep up the grrreat work with your story. I am going to **_try_** to get one chapter for at least one of my more popular stories every day so keep checking back! Pewe.

Pewe: asdf  adsfj kd as fe fasdfhasdlhf. (that means: Thank you and review g'bye)

 If you could take a dollar and split it in half you would have? HALF A RIPPED DOLLAR!

If it doesn't work I will blast it into oblivion! BAM! Have fun!

 Hey 2 plus 2 is always four and down is south and up is north

An thirty-two degrees is freezing cold.

You play with fire you wind up but the early burnt

The early bird gets the worm.

But the only thing you really need to know

Is the drinking bone's connected to the party bone

 The party bone's connected to the staying out all night long

She wont think it's funny and I'll wind up all alone

And the lonely bone's connected to the drinking bone.

THE DRINKIN' BONE: BY ? (not sure some country singer)


	6. The Start of the First Mission

Got to type fast, had b-ball game 8:30 so here is chapter 6. I don't own Yu yu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Beginning of the First Mission

            Kari sat at her desk finishing up the last of her homework. Today had gone a lot better than she had expected. She had found Gary again, school was easy, and on top of it all Koenma had given them a mission. To destroy a clan of unruly snake demons. She had basically jumped at the news, se despised snake demons no matter what clan, they were all the same to her. Tomorrow would be the perfect time to try out her new attack   as well. She opened the drawer and pulled out a yellow rose. She had been taking care of it for three weeks now.  Galidor had given her the seed along with three others, she had planted the one he had told her too, and for a grueling three weeks she had cared for the small plant until it finally bloomed.  _'It will be very interesting to find out just how strong this flower really is.' _She laid it back in its place and went to sleep

            Hiei, who had been sitting in a tree outside Kari's window, watched as the girl took out a yellow rose. He gasped, it couldn't be! The seeds to that rose are only kept in the deepest part of the darkest forest in the demon world. How Kurama would love to have a rose such as that. He had tried to retrieve the seeds to that flower as well as the other three legendary flowers, and only escaped with his life, barely. _'If she has one of the legendary flowers then that means she must have the others as well.'_ With that he jumped out of the tree and ran into the woods.

            "Good morning Tokyo! Today's weather will be mostly sunny with a 0% chance of rain" BAM! "Stupid alarm clock! Waking me up in the morning! I will destroy you! Oh to late." There was a knock at the door, "Kari? You better hurry we have to meet the others in thirty minuets." "OTAY!" She popped out of bed, bounced to hr closet, and grabbed one of her fighting outfits putting it on quickly. She braided he hair and glanced in the mirror. She had grabbed a tight ice blue t-shirt, some black lose fitting pants, and a silver sash tied around her waist. She walked to her closet once again and took out her sword. Tying it to her side she used a small amount of her energy to hide it from the human eye. Finally she walked to her desk and took out the yellow rose. Tucking it behind her ear she used a small amount of her energy on it to hide the aurora from both demons and humans. Making sure her crystal was still on she walked out the door. Grabbing Kurama's hand she dragged him all but running to the woods behind the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it is short but I am tired cause I had a b-ball game awalago. So review please. Thank to all my other reviewers! It will be longer this weekend and I will have more ch. for all y stories posted. You know the drill with Pewe.


	7. The Start of the First Battle

AH HA ha HA it is the weekend! I can write with out a time limit! Sorry for the short chapters. I think Hiei needs to improve his people skills so he will be doing the disclaimer, Hiei. Italics are thoughts.

Hiei: Hn she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakasho, thankfully.

Karson: WAK take that! Here you go folks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dragging Kurama by the hand Kari led him out to the woods where the others were standing. "Come on come on come on! Lets GoGoGo!"  "What wrong with her?" Yuske asked Kurama who just shrugged. "HHHYYYPPPEEERRR!!!" she was running around in circles doing front flip every which way. "I think you just got your answer Urimeshi." "Yep I think I did to Kuwabara." "CaN We Go NoW?!!?" "No Kari not until Boton gets here." "Ok Kurama we can go! Hehehehe!" "I'm here." "YIPE!" Kari shoved Boton in the lead shouting, "Come on chipmunk lead the way!" "*cough, giggle, cough* You are calling her *giggle* chipmunk?" "Yep cause she acts like a chirpy little chipmunk! CAN WE GO NOW!" the hyperness was beginning to wear off, but it wasn't gone yet. "IITTTT WASSSS a one eyed, one horn, flying purple people eater. One eyed, one horn, flying purple people eater sure looks strange to me!" "STOP! That is torture!" Kari just plopped down on the ground and sat there for a few minuets, "Ok! I am perfectly fine." She hops up and calmly walks beside Kurama, "well let's go." She walked in front of them leading the way.

            They reached their destination just before 1:30. Pausing to get their breath and plan a strategy . "Why not just go and attack them I mean we are stronger than all of them." "No Yuske that wont work." "I'm with Yuske," stated Kari, "why not make a game of it? Who ever kill the most wins a kill is deducted each time you are injured." Everyone but Hiei said ok. "Alright ready, set, GO!" the four of them raced down to the camp where the snake demons. They all rushed out  Kari and Hiei pulled out their swords and Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword. Yuske not bothering with the fancy stuff simply yelled SPIRIT GUN and BANG  30 something demons died right there. "Hey that's not fair!" "So." Kari raises her sword up and it is surrounded by a light pink light . She yells, "Strike of Doom!" and a long pink band of light shoots out from the end killing 47 of the demons. "Ha take that Yuske!"  (just to let you know I am going to focus on Kari and Yuske. There will be temporary flashes of the others.) Yuske didn't take that to well. "Why you little…AGH!" he had let his guard down and a snake had dealt a powerful kick to his neck. "You little bitch take this, "SPIRIT GUN!" Another shot erupted from his fingers again, killing 31 demon. "Well since my sword isn't going to work again, I think I'll try this." She pulled out the rose form behind her ear and Hiei as well as Kurama froze making sure to put up a barrier. "I hope you are ready to lose this little game Yuske, cause the rest are mine. LIGHTING ROSE WHIP!" Kurama gasped, _'It can't be! That rose is virtually impossible to retrieve!' _But there she stood that girl with a rose that was ment to be his! The anger welled up inside of him. He ignored it deciding that he had better hope she could wield it or the result would be disastrous. She lashed out with it running through the crowd of hideous snake demons. She reached the end and they all fell over, dead. All except for one. "You are the one that I chose to fight. You are the only one worthy in my eyes. Prepare yourself for this is a battle to the death." "Then a word of advice snake, prepare to die."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karson: Oh cliffe! I am evil! Review or face the wrath of Pewe the evil power hungry savage Amazonian enraged hamster of doom!

Karison: or as THING says review or be tickled! Hehehehe!

Hiei: who am I? Where are we? Why am I wearing black! It is so dull!

Karison: Umm Karson I think you made Hiei lose his memory.

Karson: Good. Now he can't insult me anymore! Bye and don't forget review.

Hiei: Review? Review what? (he looks up) oh! Review.


	8. The Shadow Being

I have decided to make a lot of very short chapters with a occasional long one. Sorry for 

those who think they need to be longer but during the week I have trouble thinking so 

there. I don't own yu yu Hakasho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Shadow Being

            "A word of advice snake, prepare to die." "If that is how you see it then fine. But 

today I will not be the one dying." "Whatever snake boy."  She transformed her whip 

back into a rose saying, "I'm not going to use this on you seeing that you don't deserve 

it." She reached for her sword and the demon said, "Now let us begin." (I apologize if the 

following is pathetic I'm not good at fighting scenes) They started of with a serious of 

punches and kicks. Each of them dodging the others attacks. "Lets get this going I'm 

bored." "You wont be for long human." She readied her sword and again it started 

glowing again though this time midnight blue. "Midnight Flame Thrower."  A blast of 

flame shot from the end of the sword destroying the snake's right arm. She smiled in 

triumph. "So you think I can  be defeated that easily do you? Think again." With that his 

arm regenerated it's self. (like Piccolo does on DBZ) "No that just used up a lot of my 

energy and it didn't even hurt him! I guess I have no choice now." She sighed and raised 

her hand up towards the sky the crystal around her neck started glowing. The guys on the 

"sidelines" stared amazed  as her hair started to change color. She looked at the snake 

with evil looking yellow and lime green eyes, her hair was now black with lime green 

highlights. "Well what do you think snake boy?" when she spoke it sounded like she had 

two voices. (like Trunks and Goten on DBZ) "Really quite an improvement if you ask 

me. Though transforming in to a shadow being does take a lot out of ya." She laughed at 

the look on the demon's face, "What's wrong snaky, scared?" The demon shook his head 

no. "Really? Well ya should be." She smiled an evil smile at him and yelled, "Blades of 

Ice." She brought her hand down from where it had been pointed towards the sky. As she 

did five blades of ice erupted from her fingers slashing into the snake, and cutting him 

into five pieces. She looked at the boys she had come with and grined. Kuwabara took a step back. 

Kari fell to her knees and changed back to normal. The others raced towards her. Kurama 

caught her as she started to fall to the ground. She smirked weakly at Yuske, "I win." 

Then she blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I so apologize for 1. this being a short chapter and 2. leaving you there. But it is 

absolutely necessary to cut off there seeing as I have to go watch my 2 and 4 year old 

cousins. Remember review or Pewe will tickle you into oblivion!


	9. Mushyness

Ok chapter 9! Happy day happy day! Another short chapter so you have been warned. 

Also I am sorry is I seemed snappy at the beginning of the last chapter, its just that I had 

been working on that ALL DAY and having to stop every ten seconds get really 

annoying. Ok on with the story I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho. Another also Kinryou I had 

already paired your character with Hiei so don't worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kari awoke to someone shaking her.(Kari and Kurama talking here) "what? Who? 

Where am I?" "Your at my house Kari." "Oh Kurama thank goodness. I didn't hurt any 

of you did I?" "No, we are fine. You on the other hand are not." "I'm perfectly fine 

Kurama." She stood up to prove it but fell back down on the couch very quickly. "I told 

you. If you want I'll carry you to your room?" She shook her head yes, and he cautiously 

picked her up. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. 

            Kurama laid her down on her bed. A smile crept on his face as he saw she was 

already asleep. _'I guess those herbs are working.'_  He sighed as he moved a piece of hair 

out of her face. He just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. he knew he couldn't 

though, that would be to straight forward. He sighed once more before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am soooo story that was a pathetic chapter. It wasn't really that important, unless you 

count the fact that certain fox has a crush on a certain someone. Kinryou, I am planning 

on putting your character in the story sometime in the **NEAR** future. Review please u 

know the drill with Pewe. Also! I need some bad guys I don't think I can keep using 

snake demons over and over. If you will just put what type of demon they are, unless 

their human, their attack, and what they look like. I'll give them a attitude. Thanks!__


	10. The Fight With Tima

Chaos you are right that really wasn't a chapter, but I have to put in a lot of little chapters so I can get up to the fun part! Any way on with chapter 10. Kari the disclaimer please.

Kari: Karson doesn't own Yu yu Hakasho or the new girl, so there! Stop bugging her 

about it! She does own me the idea Gary and Terry and the mystical creatures attitudes! 

Oh and the dog demon feller, he's Kitty's. I named him Tima, it is pronounced like time 

but an A instead of an E._ Words like this are  thoughts!_ Cussing in this chapter, you have 

been warned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kari had awakened, by Monday just in time to go back to school. The week had 

been simple, no problems what so ever. Now it was the weekend and Koenma had given 

them another mission. This one was harder than the last, seeing that they had no clue who 

or what was attacking human towns. Now she was waiting in the same spot as last week. 

The only differences were the fact that her right wrist was wrapped, she wasn't hyper, 

and that she was wearing a different outfit this time, a blood read shirt with dark army 

green cargo pants. Her hair was pulled back into a twisted ponytail. She tapped her foot 

impatiently, "Where are they!" she screamed to no one in particular. "Calm  down Kari 

I'm sure the others will be here soon." As if on cue the others showed up. "Bout time," 

mumbled a agitated Kari. "Shut up," growled Hiei, "lets just go I would like to actually 

fight this time." The five of them headed of I towards the last place the mysterious  

demon had appeared.

            When they reached the village where the last attack had taken place they were all 

surprised to see nothing there. "Are we in the right place?" Kari asked. "That depends on 

what you want." Came a cold voice behind them. They all turned around to see a dog 

demon with black hair tied back into a ponytail, (sort of like Kenshin's. he has a voice 

like Sano's to) wearing black cargo pants and combat boots, and had silver dog ears and 

tail. (Not the fluffy kind like Shesshomaru more like a labs)  Kari couldn't help but stare, 

she was a little disappointed that he was the bad guy cause he was freakin fine! "So you 

are the demon who has been destroying all those villages." came Kurama's voice. Kari 

was surprised that his voice could be that harsh, 'I_t must come from living with them_.' 

Kari thought silently. "What's it to you?" the demon said putting a look of pure 

innocence on his face, making it seem like he really wanted to know. "Cut the crap!" 

yelled Yuske, "your just buying your time cause you know we are going whoop your 

ass!" "We will see little human." The demon sneered the look of innocence gone off of 

his face revealing a look of pure evilness. "Who's going first," Kari asked looking at her 

nail polish that had smeared since they had been wet when she left the house. "I will." 

Stated Hiei. "Ha just one of you!?!! That wont even be a challenge!" "We'll see mutt!" 

got into fighting stance the demon did the same. "I am not a mutt, shrimp. I am a full 

blooded demon. Also, my name is Tima, say it with me Ti-ma. Got it?" He sticks out his 

tongue at him and then gets into fighting stance, a serious look on his face once more. "Is 

it just me or does this guy change personalities like the wind?" Kari asked Kurama. "I 

don't think its you." Kuwabara was thrilled that he wasn't the only one who considered 

Hiei a shrimp. Kari plopped down and leaned against a tree telling Kurama to wake her 

up when it was her turn. She closed her eyes, not seeing the glare Hiei gave her.

            The fight started of vigorously, neither of them landing a punch, yet each 

sustaining damage mentally. _'He's good,'_ thought Hiei. Tima was thinking the exact 

same thing. Finally Hiei had enough and drew his katan. He lashed out and cut his 

opponent's right shoulder at the exact same moment Tima did the same with his claws. 

Hiei's sword went through Tima's right shoulder, and Tima's claws went through Hiei's 

left. Both fighters jumped back preparing to go again. Before they could a flash of 

appeared in front of them both. A girl stood in front of them and Kari's eyes shot open 

immediately. The girl was 5'6" with black hair and green highlights her eyes were a 

strange shade of Turquoise. Her skin was rather pale, causing a great contrast with her 

hair. She was very thin and flat-chested. The girl, who looked 15, was wearing very 

baggy pants with a belt that had red dragons on it. Her shirt is also black V-neck and has 

slitted sleeves with straps on them dragons coiled up on each sleeve. She had a piece of 

red cloth tied around her head like a headband. (if you've seen Rurouni Kenshin, it looks 

like the headband/piece of cloth Sano has on his head.) "Tima please tell me you didn't 

get injured by this shrimp over there." She had a cold dark voice. (like Kanna of 

Inuyasha) Hiei was sick and tired of being called a shrimp and he was going to show it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HAHAHAHA I AM EVIL! review please. Gota go long chapter he he he that was for 

you Kitty and Kinryou.


	11. The Crystal is Acting Weird

I got a review! One, but Kitty is off somewhere with here aunt, I think. Anyway, Kinryou 

your questions will be answered in this chapter. Anyway Yu Yu Hakasho does not belong 

to me. I think I am not going to keep doing disclaimers cause you all know I don't own 

Yu Yu Hakasho. //word like this are mental communication\\ _like this are thoughts._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~$$$~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

            "Tima please tell me you didn't get injured by this shrimp over there." She had a 

cold dark voice. Hiei was sick and tired of being called a shrimp and he was going to 

show it. "Listen to me! This is a private fight so I think you need to get your ass out of 

here!" "I can handle this Yuske." "Whatever Hiei." Yuske heaved a sigh at the demon. 

Kari had been staring at the girl that; obviously, had set her crystal into a frenzy. Besides 

holding her shadow being it also had an uncanny nack to locate the other guardians. She 

calmly stood up and walked toward the girl. With each step the crystal around her neck 

glowed brighter. Meanwhile the girl was talking, "I believe this is not just a private fight, 

seeing as it involves my partner." "Aww, Kin I didn't know you cared." "I don't," she 

replied bluntly, "I just don't feel like having to find another partner. And for the last time, 

DON'T CALL ME KIN! Kinryou will suffice." 

            Kari slowly walked to the girl glancing at her crystal as it glowed brighter with 

each step. "How?" everyone looked at her. "How could someone like you be one? It 

doesn't make sense." She said just above a whisper shaking her head vigorously. "What 

do you want human." Kinryou growled. "Are you of fire, wind, water, or ice?" "What do 

you mean?" "What is your element. Your guardian power." Kurama's yes shot to Kari's 

face, "you mean she may be one?" she nodded her head yes, "I'm not to sure though. A 

guardian is supposed to protect humans, but she seems to be doing quite the opposite." 

Hiei cleared his throat turning to face Kari, "Will you move! I would like to continue my 

fight!" "Sorry shrimp man, you might have a problem with that." Hiei turned back around 

to see that his opponent was gone.

            In a cave around thirty miles away two demons sat discussing the day's previous 

events. "Tima how in the world did you come upon that strange lot?" "Well, I stayed 

around the town for a little while and it just so happened that that "strange lot" showed 

up. The short one challenged me to a fight and then you showed up, simple really." "You 

are impossible Tima. You should have know you weren't strong enough to beat him" "I 

am so sorry Kinryou. Some people can't call a dragon at their will." Her companion 

glared at her. "Since when did you become a professional critic?" "Since I decided to." A 

smile crept on her face but then quickly turned into a frown, "Tima what do you think 

that girl ment when she said that thing about fire, wind, water, and ice?" "I am not sure, 

but I bet if we had stayed we would have found out." "Oh now who's the critic mister 

critic? I just didn't fell like carrying your lifeless body all the way back here."  

"Whatever Kinryou, whatever."

            Kari lay in her bed unable to sleep going over the strange events of the day. _'How _

_could she be a guardian? She was way to evil. I mean a guardian has to have a pure _

_heart' _//Just because she seemed evil does not mean her heart is not pure\\  //GALIDOR! 

I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten about me in this dam city!\\ The unicorn 

coughed (mentally of course) //Language please.\\ //Sorry must be Yuske.\\ //I sensed the 

crystal, who was it?\\ //Some demon girl, dragon from what I could sense. I may be 

wrong though.\\ //I believe you need to go and talk to this dragon.\\ //Only one problem I  

don't know where she is.\\ //Use the crystal.\\ and with that spoken he closed the link. 

"Easier said than done."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KARSON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAHAHAHA that was a loonnnnnggggg chapter! Anyway review or I might send Hiei 

to get'cha! If you got a question feel free to ask! Oh yes Pewe my evil power hungry 

insane Amazonian genius hamster wishes you a jolly good day mates and remember

Eat at Joe's Crab Shack which I do not own. I haven't even been there! I do love the

Little saying, PEACE LUV CRAB! Mwahaaaaa! REVIEW!


	12. Hairy Queen!

Karson: Ok chapter 12 I am just on a roll! Anyway disclaimer… *crickets chirp in background* I have told you and I am not going to say it again!

Hiei: Say what?

Karson: that I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho!

Hiei: *runs off snickering*

Karson: dang it Hiei! I will get you!

Kurama: I think we need to carry on with the story.

Karson: Right but first, THANK YOUS! Thank you to all my reviewers! There now that's done on with the story!

~^~~~~----~~~~^~^~^&_____ WHEEEE! (it's a rolercaoster)

            Sunday came and Kurama decided to gather the others together and show Kari 

around town. The first stop was the arcade where Kari  beat ALL of Kuwabara's top 

scores on ALL the racing games, and went on to do it on every other game. "This is fun!" 

Kari said to Kuwabara, who currently looked like he was going to cry and pound her any 

second. (but he can't cause of his code. Hehehehe.)  "High Score!" shouted the pinball 

machine, "Ha this is to easy!"

            After Kari had destroyed all of Kuwabara's high score records and bonked him on 

the head for calling her a stupid bitch; therefore, knocking him out. She gave a evilly evil 

laugh, "Mwahaaaaa! Now where?" Kurama couldn't hold it in any longer, "*giggle laugh 

giggle* we are going *giggle laugh giggle* to go to *giggle laugh giggle* Dairy Queen." 

(A.K.A. Hairy Queen) With Kurama still laughing, Kuwabara still knocked out being 

carried by Yuske in a wagon, and Boton leading the way they set off for Dairy Queen 

(A.K.A. Hairy Queen)

            When they walked up to Dairy Queen (A.K.A. Hairy Queen)there was only one 

car in the parking lot, a yellow Jeep Wrangler. Paying no heed to it they walked in (are 

these people crazy?!?!?!) "OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT THE JEEP!"  "Kari it is a jeep for 

gods sake!" "Kurama dear," she paused stressing the dear part, "CAN YOU SAY 

HEMI!?!!!" He gave her a quizzical look. "Never mind. She stepped inside and her 

crystal started to glow.

            In a far corner both there sat two people, a girl and a boy, talking, "Tima I think 

we need to stop attacking towns and focus on finding the Reaper Stone, for a while at 

least." "Why are you scared of those people we met yesterday?" "No Tima, I just have a 

felling that if we fought them, we wouldn't come out on top of the heap." Tima; eyes 

widened as he looked at the door, "speaking of the devils."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karson: HA! I am evil cliffe! That was fairly long to! Anyway review please.

Hiei: *laughing mechanically* She will never find me here! Up in this tree, on this island, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean!

Karson: *snickers* Oh really Hiei? I think someone needs a talk with Mr. Skillet.

Hiei: NOOOO NOT MR. SKILLET! *BAM*

Karson: Hehehehe. What he didn't know was that I gave him the idea of the island, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean! Makes it a good place cause no one knows that I knocked him out.

Kari: Review and say if you think this is a good story. Also since Karson is busy I am going to ask a question she wanted to ask. Can someone please submit a guy guardian? Bye.


	13. She's Gone Country

Karson: Three chapters in three days! Wow! Ok I think I am going to respond to some of my reviews!

Kinryou: Humm, really well I think that info might come in handy later on. I smell a Yu~gi~oh crossover coming! *sniffs the air* I can smell it?

Kari: I think your cookies are burning Karson.

Karson: MY COOKIES!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs to oven* Phew! They came out perfect!

Yuske: Hey are those chocolate chip? *grabs them all and stuffs them in his mouth*

Karson: YOU ATE MY COOKIES!! PREPARE TO MEAT MR. SKILLET!!!!

Kari: *fall to the ground (anime style)*

Kurama: Anyway here is the next chapter. Karson doesn't own Yu Yu Hakasho or any of the songs in this chapter.

* * *

            "Speaking of the devils." Kinryou quickly glanced over her shoulder, "dam." Not 

saying a word she motioned to the silver haired boy sitting in front of her. Getting the 

message they both got up and headed of the door. They managed to get out of  Dairy 

Queen (A.K.A you know what) with out the group noticing them. Well unfortunately a 

certain someone (*cough* Tima *cough*) had left the radio blaring when the Jeep was 

cut off. #SHE'S GON COUNTRY. BACK TO HER ROOTS SHE'S GON COUNTRY 

LOOK AT THEM BOOTS# (hehehehe bet'cha didn't see that coming) "AHH TIMA I 

TOLD YOU TO TURN THAT OFF!" The group inside looked out. "Hey its those 

demons from yesterday!" yelled Yuske. "Oh if only shrimp man were here." Said 

Kuwabara who had regained consciousness at the mention of ice cream. "Time for a little 

game of cat and mouse," said Kari with a smirk. "Yippee! I wanna be the cat!" hollered 

Boton excitedly. Everyone fells to the ground.

            "DAM JEEP! Start dam it!" Vrrrrooommmm! Of the two people zoomed in the 

Jeep Wrangler with a hemi. Inside Dairy Queen (Also kalled Hairy Queen) Kari was 

walking back and forth in front of her miniature army of cat and mouse players. "Listen 

to me! The objective is to catch the "mice" or in this case the demons from yesterday! Is 

that understood!?!!"  A lot of yes mam's were heard. Boton basically hollered it and then 

raised her hand. "What private?!!" "Umm can I wear these?" she held out a pair of tabby 

cat ears on a headband. Once more everyone falls to the ground.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karson: Well the good news is that I have finished this chapter and that I have currently studied so much that I will not fail any of my 6-weeks tests. The bad news is that Yuske is knocked out muttering something that sound like purple lamas.

Kari: the bad news is good news and the good news about the end of this SHORT chapter ending is bad news.

Yuske: AH RUN FROM THE EVIL PURPLR LAMAS~!!!

Kari: see.

Karson: Yes I do and anyway review this sorta funny chapter.

Hiei: *walks up looks at Yuske and shakes his head*

Karson: MRRR. SKILLLLLEEEETTTT!


	14. Tima's annoying Kinryou AGAIN!

Ha! Chapter 14!!! Thank you to all my reviewers! Anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho, 

cause if I did Kuwabara would not be in the show or maybe I would make him smarter 

*shrugs* don't know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Stupid people, not owning cars." Kari kicks a rock into the road only to here a 

horn honk. "GARY!!" she starts jumping up and down. "oh I like your jeep!" (if you 

can't tell by now I am obsessed with jeeps and trucks) "Hey need a lift?" Kari shook her 

head furiously, "Yes we do but… I wanna drive!" 

            "WAHOOO!" Kari screams as she pushes the gas pedal. "SLOW DOWN!" "Aw 

hush up and buckle up Kuwabara." Boton was sitting in the back seat humming the tune 

to the Meow Mix commercial. "Look there they are!" shouted Yuske. "Hey Yuske need 

some target practice?" Yuske grinned.

            "Shit! Tima I'm heading to the railroad tracks get ready." "Fine but I haven't 

done this in a while." He turned the radio back on and flipped trough a bunch of channels 

finally he got to a song. #Hey 2 plus 2 is always 4 and down is south and up is north# 

"And thirty-two degrees is freezing cold!" "Tima turn the fucking radio off!" "Fine!" 

*CLICK* "You play with fire you wind up burnt the early bird get the worm but the only 

thing you really need to know… IS THE DRINKIN' BONE'S CONNECTED TO THE 

PAR…" "TIMA SHUT UP!" "FINE!" _'fun sucker'_  "hu hum hum hum hu hum hum hum 

hum hum hu humm humm!" "TIMA STOP HUMMING!" "You are no fun!"

            "Hey Kari SLOW DOWN you just ran three.. make that one four red lights!" "Aw 

don't worry Gary no one saw us. My crystal sorta made us invisible." "Wow it can do 

that?" "Yes Yuske. Did you see my sword yesterday?" "Oh. I feel stupid." "That's cause 

you are Yuske." "Shut up Kuwabara! At least I have a brain! You on the other hand 

don't! I bet you have no common sense either!" "I **do** have common sense Yuske. I just 

tend to ignore it  99.9% of the time." "Uh did Kuwabara just say something smart?" 

asked a thoroughly confused Kari. "I was under the impression that he was a ignorant 

idiotic fool?" "I again say I am no fool I just tend to fall asleep in class." "What ever. 

Yuske hit their left front tire with a **small **energy blast." He just grins and fires his spirit 

gun.                                                                              

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

chapter 14 complete review!


	15. More Funny stuf and I MADE THE IDIOT LOO...

Chapter 15!As celebration here are thank you gifts to all my reviewers! *hands out little 

stuffed anime characters* And for Kitty and Kinryou here is something special. *hand 

most faithful reviewers special stuffed thingies* Kitty you cat a cat and Kinryou a 

dragon! Anywho, I better hurry before I fall asleep from that medication. Me no own Yu 

Yu Hakasho.

~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~

            "What the…" the blast sent by Yuske was true and now the jeep's tire was flat. 

"Tima train now." Still going 90 miles an hour the rammed into the train to theirs 

pursuers surprise they went right through. "Ha time for the radio and you are not going to 

make me turn it off this time Kinryou!" #Oh we're going ninety mile an hour down a 

dead end road. We're gona head out fast and drop our load.# (ugh brain quit. *bang head 

against wall* how does it go! Found the cd!)  #We're gona howl at the moon, turn out the 

lights, small town Saturday night!# Tima flipped to another channel. "HEY DOG BOY! I 

WAS SINGING TO THAT!" he looked at her calmly and replied, "I know. That's why I 

changed it."

            "Dang it!" Kari banged the steering wheel in anger. "Calm down Kar (yes I ment 

to put Kar.) I'm sure you guys will have another chance at those demons." "Hey how'd 

you know they were demons? I don't remember us telling you. And who are you 

anyway?" "He is a idiot Gary, forgive him. Though he does seem to have a little bitty 

amount of intelligence in that thick head of his." "I do, resent that Kari." "HE'S DOING 

IT AGAIN WITH THE SPEAKING SMART AND USING BIG WORDS!!!!" "Yuske 

calm down." "Yes Yuske do calm down." said an ever calm Kurama. "My name is Gary, 

if you haven't figured that out you are stupid. I am a really old friend of Kari's, and as for 

knowing  they are demons that really is to easy so I'm not going to explain." "UHUM!" 

Kari cleared her throat, loudly. "Gary just explain it to igmo (igmo is my word!! No one 

can use it with out my permission! If you do I will hunt you down!! -_- *supposed to be a 

blank stare*) over there. He won't figure it out other wise." "Fine but can we go 

somewhere else?"

            Thirty minuets and sixty miles later, the large group sat in a clearing. Kari was 

laying down staring up at the clouds, Gary sitting beside her, Yuske standing up 

wondering _'Why the hell did we have to come way out here?'_ , Kuwabara was actually 

looking smart; taking in the scenery, Kurama was staring intently at Kari and Gary. 

"Gary?" Kari sat up strait and touched his shoulder gently. Kurama felt the jealousy well 

up inside him. (aw when am I going to hook those two up? NEVER! HA HAAA HAA 

HA!~ Kari: I hate you!!!~) "I knew they were demons because I have certain, how would 

you put it, skills?" He pulled out a gold chain from underneath his green t-shirt, on the 

end was a fire opal.  (one of those really purdy stones that are black with all these colors 

trapped inside um.) "This is a fire opal, a stone that; when used properly can pull out 

great amount of magic from its owner." He looked at Kari as if asking for help so, she 

picked up where he stopped. (I make her so incredibly smart!) "What he means is that it 

pulls out the magic of one who has enough power to be pulled out." Everyone looked 

flabbergasted except Kurama and Boton, who was taking a "cat nap" under a tree. 

"Which means someone like Yuske or Kuwabara, no insults ment, can't use it." "None 

taken." Yuske mumbled, Kari wasn't convinced. "He also is a very powerful dem…" 

Gary cut her off, "Demi mage, not a real mage, but somewhere in between normal and 

magical." O_O "oHoHoHo"

(back with our favorite nut case) "Tima can't you even fix a flat?!!" (I don't mean 

Kinryou) "No but the people at the auto shop can!!!" So off to the auto shop our two 

supposedly  evil demons went to get their jeep tier fixed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am so very sorry  for taking so long to update I just have been really, really sick so now 

here is a extra long chapter! And remember Review! I made Kuwabara look semi-smart! 

I am so happy that I was able to accomplish that great feat! I also need attacks for Tima 

cause I am not to good in the department. Thank you to all my reviewers!! Every last one 

of you!


	16. The New Tournament

Wolf: Dang it's been a while since I worked on this story!  
  
Kari: Only out a pure laziness.  
  
Wolf: That's not true! I have been working on this! I've just been too busy to work on it, that and I am grounded from the Internet until school ends.  
  
Kari: Your fault not mine.  
  
Wolf: And I GOT A FLAME!!!!! He he he! Burn baby burn!!! MWAHAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Kari: Thank you for the flame because now we can unthaw Hiei's cold heart.  
  
Wolf: What ever, anywho thank what ever your name was who submitted the other dude as a guardian, but now I'm going to need some people to make teams for a tournament. I can't tell you what the name of the tournament is but it's not the Dark Tournament. Anywho Hiei's turn to do the disclaimer, hit it Hiei!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn, this baka onna doesn't own Yu Yu Hakaso and thank the Lords.  
  
Kari: You'd think he'd learn.  
  
Wolf: MR. SKILETTTTTT!!!!!  
  
Hiei: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Kari: Here's the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kari?" the group had stayed in the clearing when they found a spring nearby. "Yes Gary?" "I've missed you." Kari stared at him a soft look on her face. She stood up wiping the grass from her pants, Gary followed suit. "Yah I've missed you to Gary, and you know what? I think it's going to be fun now that the troublemaker demons are in town." Giving him a grin she tapped him on the shoulder and took off yelling, "last one to the stream has to clean the others shoes!" Yes Tokyo was in for a change now that the troublemakers were here and Galidor knew it.  
  
"Excuse me! But we've been here now for," Kinryou looked at her watch, "over a hour! You have to have fixed our flat by now!!" The big man behind never looked up from his magazine, "Nope." The bell on top of the door rang and a boy around 16 walked with an Auto Pro uniform on. "Hey Mac what do I need to do?" "Good Jordan go fix these people's flat on their jeep." "On it boss." Back out the bell door he went. (Wolf: Bell door, door bell. Get it?~ Kari: No I believe they don't.) Kinryou taped Tima on the shoulder arousing him from his nap. "Not now mommy just five more hours." "Tima! Get up you pompous idiot!" "I'm up! No need to yell." "That boy, did he seem strange to you?" "No just a normal human doing a normal human job why?" "Never mind I think it's time to do a little snooping."  
  
"What does that toddler want now!!?!!" "Yuske calm yourself." Said Boton. "So what's the mission this time?" asked Kari. "Well have any of the Nightmare Tournament?" No one spoke except for Kurama and Gary. "Yes it is a tournament formed by Dr. Shade, that much I know." "Yes that's right Kurama but there is more to it than that." All eyes turned on Gary, "This tournament is solely done so that Dr. Shade and make so called nightmares for humans." "He makes nightmares? So that means he made the one where shrimp was chasing me and I didn't have any arms?" "Not necessarily Kuwabara. Dr. Shade makes the dreams of death and torture, of pain and suffering. He only shows the humans what is to come in their own lives, but sometime he shows demons as well." A tears formed at the edge of his eyes. He wiped them away before anyone noticed. 'Yes he shows them to demons, I'm living proof of that.'  
  
"Hey Kinryou, why are we watching this boy fix a tire?" "Because I don't think he's human."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolf: Yah that was short and sweet. Almost a full page  
  
Kari: More like short and stupid. And only half a page.  
  
Wolf: No one asked for your input!!  
  
Kari : What ever. Uh, Wolf I think you're going to have to stop hitting Hiei on the head with a skillet and opt for something more versatile like a rubber chicken parse?  
  
Wolf: Nah, I like the idea of someone challenging Kuwabara for stupidity award of the year.  
  
Hiei: (in a little kiddy voice) Have either one of yu pwetty ladies seen my passie?  
  
Wolf: On second thought that's just scary where did you say was the rubber chicken? Anywho now here are the leaders of the teams that will be fighting in the Tournament you can make a character and pick which team he/she will be on. There will be six members on a team and seven teams total. Also there will be some specifications for the teams and you have to meet them.  
  
Team Utaga  
  
Team Leader: Keva Utaga  
  
Team Background: Team Utaga is a band of mercenaries and assassins.  
  
Team Specifications: Assassin and/or mercenary  
  
$#~#$ Team Changeling  
  
Team Leader: Kilo Teroku  
  
Team of Background: Newly formed team consisting mainly of shape shifting women that is on a wining streak and yet to be defeated. (Kuwabara will have fun with this one)  
  
Team Specifications: Shape shifter, woman (for this one I will need the main shape you character shifts into)  
  
$#~#$  
  
Team Semi  
  
Team Leader: Semirandum Exile  
  
Team Background: Long running team that is just now making a comeback with new team members formed of outcastes.  
  
Team Specification: fugitive, outcast, some type of reptile demon snake, lizard, dragon, ETC.  
  
$#~#$  
  
Team Flame  
  
Team Leader: Fira Blaze  
  
Team Background: Formed mainly of fire apparitions and one water apparition.  
  
Team Specifications: Fire and one water apparition (first come first serve on the water demon.)  
  
$#~#$  
  
Team Cat  
  
Team Leader: Kathryn Kale  
  
Team Background: Team of a different assortment of cat demons.  
  
Team Specifications: Cat demon: leopard, tiger, lion, ETC.  
  
$#~#$  
  
Team Kai  
  
Team Leader: Kina Kai  
  
Team Background: None could be found. Team Specifications: None, anything goes with this team.  
  
Wolf: Ok that's all for now. You don't have to rush because it will be a while until we get to that part of the story.  
  
Kari: Doesn't that all depend on if you get any characters?  
  
Wolf: If all else fails Nate has an abundant supply of characters in his head.  
  
Kari: Oh, ok now the next discussion. When the cracker are you going to get me and Kurama...  
  
Hiei: WAHHHAAAAAAAA I WANT MY PASSIE!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Oh my god!! Yuske get a video camera!!!  
  
Wolf: Wolf singing out, before hell freezes over when Hiei sees that tape!!! 


	17. A Alomost Ponitless Chapter

Wolf: Well this is chapter 17.

Kari: You could sound more enthusiastic about it.

Wolf: No I can't, for starters I had the strangest dream last night.

Kari: Oh do tell.

Wolf: Well it was one of those dreams where you don't know what's going on. Anywho 

how the heck I put this together in my head without getting confused I don't know. Ok 

you know in the Yu-Gi-Oh show, the part where Kiba is dueling Pegasus and then he 

loses and Pegasus does the card thing with him? Well the Yu Yu people and me are there, 

well it's me at first and I'm a one of those temporary bodyguard people working for 

Kiba. Well yada and so on, when he loses and I get all mad because he didn't have the 

sense to pay me before his match and now I'm throwing a hissy fit calling Kiba all kinds 

of names. Then the other guys show up and Kurama scares the shit out of me because he 

whispers something in my ear, and I tell him he has no right to scare the shit out of me 

just because he's the greatest thief of all time. For some odd reason the Evil Bakura takes 

control of Ryou (however you spell it. And how do you say it?) and then they get into a 

fight with shouts of "I'm the greatest thief!" and "No I am!" going back and forth. That 

ends when I whack them both on the head. We go eat at this really big table (we as in 

Yugi and them to) and then (this is the crazy part right here) the guys get into a fight 

about who get to stay in my room to protect me since I **_was_** closely tied with Kiba. Then 

Tea goes on about how why can't we can't all just be friends and the Hiei and I look at 

each other and the WAM she's cut in four pieces. (yah!!!) Ok, then Yami who has taken 

over Yugi (why I don't know) decides to have a contest and Bakura says that isn't fair 

because he came up with it and it must be rigged. Then Kurama say that they can have a 

spelling bee…

Kari: Wait, wait hold up. A spelling bee?

Wolf: Yah, but I'm going to be the one spelling. They say a word and then I have to spell 

it. Well anyway they said some words can't remember the exact word but I think one 

was Constantinople that Kurama asked me) then it gets around to Bakura and he says, 

"Spell cat." Now you know I should have been able to spell this but since it was a weird 

dream I spelled it kat.

Kari: Hold up was this chapter put in only to tell about your weird dream? And why the 

cracker did you spell cat, kat?

Wolf: Can it! Anywho where was I? Oh yes, he gets up puts his hand around my waist 

and whispers in my ear creepily, "We are going to have such a wonderful time." Then I 

woke up.

Kari: Are you serious?

Wolf: 100% I swear on my mothers grave that I really had this dream!

Kari: That one was worse than the Nascar swimsuit dream. Darrel Waltrip in a swimsuit. *shudders*

Wolf: Yep aint that the truth, now on with the story and standard disclaimer applies cause no one is here to do it.

Kari: There's Pewe. Rock 'n' Roll Pewe!

Pewe: Shibby!!!

Wolf: So much for that.

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

Now to everyone's favorite nut case Tima!

"Uh Kinryou, why are we hiding behind a garbage can watching this nigen fix our tire?"

"Because baka, we're are snooping." She turned back and watched Jordan fix their flat 

through really, really big binoculars.

"But why are we snooping?"

"Because! There is something not human about this guy."

"Girl."

"What!" Kinryou looked at the girl she thought was a boy. "That is a boy."

"No it's a girl and I'll prove it." He stepped out from behind the trash can and walked 

toward the girl.

"Um, excuse me."

"Yes'r?"

"Are you a girl or a boy?"

"Neither, I'm really a undercover alien agent who will now have to kill you and use your 

brain for research." Said the girl/boy grinning.

O_O "Really?"

"No, I'm a girl." Tima turned around and yelled to at Kinryou.

"Told ya so now get your fat butt out here!"

"I'm not fat! At least I don't think so." she looks at the reflection in the door then turns to 

the now established girl. "You can't be a girl."

"And why can't I?"

"Because one, girls don't work in Auto Shops; two, girls don't tend to have visible 

tattoos on their arms; and three girls don't tend to work on cars!"

"Um wouldn't number three fall under number one?"

"Tima! Don't correct me!"

~!@!~~!@!~~!@!~~!@!~~!@!~~!@!~~!@!~~!@!~~!@!~~!@!~~!@!~~!@!~~!@!~

"Ok Gary, what your saying is that this Shade guy, gets these fighters at this tournament 

and then turns the winners into Nightmares." Said Yuske.

"To some extent Yuske. See he uses all the fighters fit to become nightmares the winners just get special weapons he has created. And these weapons are deadly." 

"What are they?" asked Kuwabara.

"The Demonic Blade, which puts anyone under the owner of the blades mind control, and that person can not be released until the owner of the blade is killed or sets the person free. There is the Orb of Truth, that when activated makes everyone around it, with the exception of the owner tell the absolute truth."

"The Orb thingy doesn't sound all that powerful." muttered Kuwabara aimlessly.

"Ah it doesn't," questioned Gary. "Well let us say you are fighting the owner of the Orb and they ask you to tell them your weakness, what would you do?"

"Uh, not tell them, duh." Replied Kuwabara.

"What if you couldn't? So is the power of the Orb."

"Well the Orb thingy and that sword can't be the only ones out there can they?"

"No all together there are twelve item. Six for each year the tournament was fought. I only know of one other the rest remain a mystery. The Joskai (pronounced Joe-sak-e)  Heart, and the Sword of Tara though I know not what neither does."

"There are three others that I know of." Said Kurama with a glint in his eye. "I'll give you all a hint. The Forlorn Hope (or is it hoop?) was one of the three in Koenma's possession."  
"So you mean that those items you, Hiei, and the big ugly guy stole were items won from this tournament?"

"Correct detective." Came Hiei's cold voice.  
  


!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

When we left Tima and Kinryou  Tima was getting yelled at because he corrected 

Kinryou, so now back to there!

"So what your saying is that your demons and you want me to came with you?"

"That's what Kinryou says, but I don't really care if you jump off a bridge."

"Why not. Not like I got anywhere else to go. I'll have to go back to the stables though."

"Why?"

"Got to get my horse. If I go he goes. By the way, the name's Jordan. Silver Jaguar 

demon, keeper of wind."

"I told you she was a demon Tima. I'm always right."

"Not always."

"When have I been wrong?"

"Well, we could start with the snake and lizard raids, then move on to the Reaper Stone 

hunt, next comes the Shadow Crystal chase we went on, need I say more or do you want me to continue?" grumbling 

Kinryou turned and got in the drives side of their jeep.

"You coming or not?" she asked Jordan.

"Yes, but do you have a hitch on the back?"

"Naw duh Einstein. Now get in please, I'd like to get out of here 'fore those goody 

goodies find us."

"Who."

"I'll fill you in on the way to the stables."

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

"Hello Hiei."

"Shut up fox." 

"Aw, did Hiei get up on the wrong side of the tree this morning?" snickered Kari in a childlike voice.

"Here is some advice Light don't play coy with me. I know who you are and what you are. That should be a little toy hanging above your head." Kari and Gary both paled, Kari more.

"How do you know, and if you do where did you find out?" asked Gary quietly.

"Lets say I have many powers." He grinned evilly.

"Uh Hiei are you going to leave us out in the dark?" asked Yuske.

"Yes detective I believe I will, at least until I have reason to open the blinds." He replied coldly staring at Kari.

"You can't tell them if I tell them first." Spoke Kari, defiance in her voice.

"I have a feeling neither of you will." He glanced at both Gary and Kari.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Wolf: Sorry if you didn't want Jordan to be a Jaguar Demon, and for the cliffe! What is the secret Kari is hiding? And why did Hiei call her Light? Thanks for the idea Kinryou, (the one about the Yami thingy) it helped speed the story forward. Oh yah I still need entries for the tournament Nate and I ran out of ideas.

Kari: You done now?

Wolf: No, and I also need items to be won at the end of the tournament and five extras. Now I'm done.

Kari: We apologize for any inconvenience involving the length it took to update the 

story.

Hiei: Baka ran out of ideas.

Wolf: NOT TRUE! I haven't had time. I've been really busy trying to keep my algebra 

grade up where it's passing.

Kari: POLL!

Hiei & Wolf: What?

Kari: Wolf said we could have a poll, so the readers could help create the story.

Wolf: Oh yah! Ok the first item up for bid is 

If Tima should be with someone. Your choices are…

Kathryn Kat (look in ch. 16 to find out who she is, one of Tima's old girlfriends)

Boton  
  


Second should this be an Inuyasha crossover? (If the yes people win then there will be another team added to the Nightmare Tournament and one deducted)

Wolf: That's it!

Kari: Really that was pathetic!

Wolf: Do you have any other ones?

Shesshomaru: Why am I here?

Wolf: FLUFFY! *run and huggles Shesshomaru*

Kari: Who'd have thunked it? I thought she liked Kurama?

Wolf: I do. But Kurama isn't here is he?

Kurama: Who is he. *glares at Fluffy*

Kari: Since Wolf's busy I Kari thank you for reading this story and to my most loyal reviewers a special prize to each of you shall you get. *hands cat nip to Kitty and Thing and a Flame thrower to Doom. Kinryou gets a nice shiny and pointy sword and Shessa crazy(did I get the name right? No Internet here.) gets a saddle with silver roses on It.*

Wolf: Oh yah *turns around from Shesshomaru and Kurama* and can someone please get me a page or send me a picture of Toyou (the ice master person if I got the name wrong.) I aint got a clue what he looks like and I need to know fast 'kay? Wolf signing off.


	18. Ch18 No title

Wolf: You know what? That last chapter could possibly have been the longest I've written.

Kari: Yes, yes now get on with it.

Wolf: Right picks up a baseball cap filled w/slips of paper And today the disclaimer will be done by…. Yugi?!?

Shesshomaru: Who?

Wolf: How'd that get in here? goes through other slips of paper Yami? Bakura? Joey? Kiba? Here's another Yami and two more Bakura's!?! How did the Yu-Gi-oh people get in my hat!?!?!

Kari: Strange.

Wolf: Kari!!

Kari; It wasn't me I swear.

Kid in background: giggle, giggle

Kari: Who's there!?!

Wolf: Oh no, I forgot about Her.

Fluffy and Kari: Who?

Wolf: Don't know. Kari and Fluffy fall down I've been hearing strange noises all day and the repeating of "Yami, Yami Yugi" again and again and again. So She must be who.

KIB: I am the kid in the background fear me! Mwahaaaaa! runs away laughing

Kari: Well should we abide by the Mighty Mats Red Hat rules or dump this gig and make Fluffy and Hiei do the disclaimer in dresses?

Fluffy and Hiei: What!

Wolf: I don't think that is a good idea. So…… now here to do the disclaimer YUGI!

Yugi: What? Hey where'd the arena go? I was fixing to beat Kiba!

Kari: Just make him do the disclaimer so we can get on with it.

Yugi: YIKES! Yami!

Kari: Oh no you don't. yanks puzzle of head no calling Mr. Spirit to your aid until after the story.

Yugi: mumbles and grumbles Fine. Miss Wolf does not own Yu Yu Hakasho or Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha.

Wolf: Aw isn't he cute. huggles Yugi

Kari: Yes adorable. Now on with the story.

_'thoughts'_

_='mental communication'=_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wolf and Kari !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

='How could he know?'= asked Kari. 

_='Kari clam down. It's not the end of the world'=_ replied Gary.

_='Yes do calm down Light. Your giving me a headache.'= _came a voice.

_='Can it! Your just making me feel worse Yami.'=_

_='So does the dark and the light crash, never ending the struggle between good and evil.'=_

_='I hate it when you are poetic Phoenix.'=_

_='Ah I know Kari. I do it to annoy you.'=_

_='Uhum I believe we need to get moving. Flame boy,  if you will cover up our thoughts. That might stop Mr. High horse from reading our them..'_= hissed the third voice.__

_='I'll try. Can't promise nutin though.'=_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Light and Dark !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So what your saying is that you guys are wanted criminals? And you want me to join your little band of no do gooders?" asked Jordan.

"Correct." Replied Kinryou bluntly.

"Yah these guys on our tails are really strong so we are going to need some backup."

"Ok count me in."  
"Alright! Partners?" shouted/asked Tima.

"Partners." replied Jordan. Kinryou sitting calmly and coldly simply shook her head yes.

"The turn is right up here. See the sign that says J & M Ranch? Turn there." Kinryou made the turn as Tima's eyes went really wide.

"Look at all the horses! Are they all yours?" he asked Jordan.

"Well sorta. My family and I train horses for shows and I own about ten in this lot right here."  
"So you are telling me we are going to bring ten horses with us?" asked Kinryou coldly giving Jordan a stare.

"Oh no. Morning Glory is the one I'll be bringing with me. World champion Blue Roan. Best in her class." She said proudly.

"Right can we load up and get going? I fell like getting back at that shrimp for what he did ta my shoulder." Growled Tima.

"Who?" asked Jordan curiously.

"Some short guy who he fought earlier the day before. Nearly got killed."

"I was doing just fine, until you showed up."

"No you weren't. I want to talk with that girl. She seemed strange yet powerful."

"Kind of like you, right Kinryou?"

"No, she was nothing like me." Kinryou snapped back. During the conversation  they had hooked up the trailer and loaded up the beautiful Blue Roan.  Now they were heading back to their camp, that incidentally was where our heroes were.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Truth and Lies !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei was sitting in a tree watching Gary and Kari talk nervously amongst themselves. Smiling inwardly, we realized how big an uproar he had caused among those two. No it was three. The dark force that resided in the crystal was the other. He had heard of such a crystal in legends, why he had not made the connection on the first mission with her was past him. The shadow crystal was one of a kind. They story behind it was very strange, strange indeed. They soul of a demon so powerful only one could defeat her, a priest. The priest locked the soul in a sacred crystal and locked it in a temple in the heart of Makia. Many had searched for it, and none had found it. The crystal was supposed to give the power of the demon to the owner, obviously it had some side effects as well. He chuckled, the soul in the crystal must unite with the crystal owner's body. Two head are better than one though. It is going to be so much fun playing with their minds. He looked up at the road when he heard a noise. Coming down it was a yellow Jeep Wrangler pulling a horse trailer. (A/N: Guess who!) He hoped down landing gracefully besides Kurama.

"Do you know of anyone that owns a yellow jeep?" he asked Kurama staring strait ahead. Kurama grinned widely.

"Why yes Hiei I do. I think you do as well." Kurama answered.

"Quit with the crap Fox! Who is it."

"Oh just a lonely old mutt and his partner." Replied Kurama grinning once more.

"Ooh that baka is dead dog meat."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pain and Suffering !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Uh Kinryou."  
"What baka?!"

"It's that jeep again."

"Hey that's my boyfriends jeep!" said Jordan happily.

"WHAT!"

"You guys heard me. Stop up here I need to talk to him."

"No!" Said Kinryou feircly, "The guys in that vehical were chasing us earlier!"

"Oh come on. Pull over now or I'll turn you guys into Lord Koenma."  
"You wouldn't? Would you?"

"Well normally, no. But i really need to talk to Gary."  
"Fine. You owe us though if we get caught."  
"Oh don't worry, you wont. I mean you can't get in trouble if it wasn't you guys attacking the cities. Right?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wolf and Kari !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolf: Alright people for a **tournament** are desperately needed. So there are no specifications, got it? You can enter up to two people just make sure you put their attacks ok?

Kari: Now we must go.

Wolf: I managed to get this file but it'll be a while till I get another chapter posted. Bye.


	19. Confusion

Wolf: Sorry it took so long my grandpa died and I haven't been in the mood to write. Hiei do the disclaimer.

Hiei: Wolf doesn't own anything.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"How'd you know it wasn't us?" asked Tima curiously.

"There's more to me than what meets the eye." Jordan replied giving him a cunning grin, "Now come on."  
"Stupid girl, she'll end up getting us both killed." Muttered Kinryou giving Jordan a death glare.

"It's not like you won't in the end." Said Tima quietly to himself, but not quiet enough.

"What did you say!??!" Kinryou yelled her turquoise eyes staring fiercely into Tima's chocolate brown ones.  
"Nothing."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Gary!" a female voice called out into the clearing.

"Jordan? How'd she get here?" Gary asked a confused look on his face.  
"Who?" Kari asked.

"My girlfriend."  
"Bout time you got one I was beginning to wonder about you Gary." Snickered Kari.  
"Shut up," he said growling at her. "Hey Jordan what's wrong?"  
"Who's she?" Jordan asked glaring at Kari.  
"I'm Kari, an old friend of Gary's."

"Sure," Jordan replied rolling her eyes. "Gary did you know that my new friends and your new friends don't like each other?"  
"Huh?" Gary said confused.

"You guys were chasing innocent people!!!"  
"Oh."

"Wait a second you mean the guys in the the yellow jeep?" Yuske asked looking shocked.  
"Yep."  
"How do we know the mutt and that girl are innocent." Asked Hiei coldly jumping down from his perch in a tree.  
"Because you can tell a lie around me, well not as long as I have this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a glowing blue orb. Everyone stared at it blankly.  
"Is that what I think  it is," Yuske as cautiously.

"Yep, the Orb of Truth! Garneted to make anyone the owner wants tell to truth." Jordan replied smiling.

"Uh, I think Koenma needs to know about this." Boton said looking at the orb with wide eyes.  
"You think?" Kari asked sarcastically.

"Yes I do. I miss him anyway." She slaps her hands over her mouth. "Tell me I didn't just say that."

"You did," Yuske said in a fit of laughter. "And you know what? I think Kurama is gay because he wears pink." His laughter stops and his eyes went wide. Kurama let out a low growl.

"Jordan, honey, I think you need to stop now."

"Oh alright," pouting she put the orb back into her pocket. "Kinryou Tima I think you guys can come out now." The two forms stepped out from the shadows. Kinryou went and leaned up against a tree. Her black hair blending in with the shadows, but the green highlights in it standing out. Her red headband inched downward and she pushed it up. She blinked her turquoise eyes at the group before glaring at them.

"What?" she growled. Tima shook his head strands of his black hair falling loose from the rawhide strip that held it together. He blinked his dark green eyes at Hiei before smiling at Boton.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wolf: Sorry that was short and **Kinryou** I was going to use the vampire dude in something else. Hope you don't mind. Now please review.


	20. The Flop Chapter sigh

Wolf: I'm back!

Kari: Quick everyone run for their lives!

Wolf: Shut up! Anyway without further ado, lets get on with it!

Kari: Wolf owns nothing.

(LETS GoOoOoOoOoOo)

"What is he doing here?" Hiei hissed pointing a finger accusingly at Tima.

"I'm standing here duh." Came the demons sarcastic remark. Kari looked at the two demons her eyes falling on Kinryou warily.

"What are you staring at girl?" hissed the dragon. Kari shook her head sadly. Yami had to be wrong, this girl couldn't be a guardian. Her whole form screamed evil.

"Nothing." came the blonds quiet reply.

"Hey," Kari jumped as an arm wrapped itself around her shoulder, "lighten up!" She stood looking shocked at Tima.

"Um, do you mind getting off me?" Tima looked shocked and then offended.

"He's sensitive." Kinryou snorted pushing her headband back up.

"Sorry." Kari said quietly. Kurama came up and stood by the girl. Firmly putting a stop to any more physical contact the teen had in mind.

"Um now what?" Gary asked scratching his head throughly confused.

(AHHHHHHHHH!)

Wolf: Sob sob that sucked. (Cries on Kari's shoulder.)

Kari: Yes it did (pats wolf's shoulder) Review an make her happy.

Wolf: It's the writers block and I had to start this from scratch if I get to my Gramma's I'll repost this chapter. Promise.


End file.
